<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When The Sun Sets, Hearts Begin To Burn by Bralarotica</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859787">When The Sun Sets, Hearts Begin To Burn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bralarotica/pseuds/Bralarotica'>Bralarotica</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lesbian Cana's Thirsty Adventures [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bisexual Lucy Heartfilia, Breasts, Canon Queer Character, Cheating, Comfort, Corruption, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Falling In Love, Female Homosexuality, Flare's surname is sure quite awkward nowadays, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gratuitous Smut, Homosexuality, Horny Cana Alberona, Kissing, Lack of Communication, Large Breasts, Lesbian Cana Alberona, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love Confessions, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, Mind Break, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Addiction, Sexual Frustration, Shameless, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons, Thirsty Cana Alberona, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, asexual natsu dragneel, sexual awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:22:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bralarotica/pseuds/Bralarotica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cana finds Lucy sexually frustrated because of her relationship with Natsu. So Cana offers Lucy help, to get some release. It just happened, that they are watched by a third person...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cana Alberona/Flare Corona, Cana Alberona/Lucy Heartfilia, Cana Alberona/Lucy Heartfilia/Flare Corona, Flare Corona/Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lesbian Cana's Thirsty Adventures [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When The Sun Sets, Hearts Begin To Burn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cana woke up in an unfamiliar bed and sat up. She looked around to find herself next to Lisanna and both of them were in her room. Lisanna laid next to her in the bed, naked and delicate. Cana smiled and pulled the blanket tighter around the white-haired girl. Then she picked up her clothes and left the room quietly.<br/>
After a short stop in her own room (a change of clothes was necessary) Cana decided to join the others in the guild hall. She needed a drink to start the day.<br/>
Having drunk only half of her beer, she heard people greeting each other at the guild entrance, and rose up to see who was coming back.<br/>
It was Natsu’s and Lucy’s team, coming back from their mission of the sun village, where they did a job for the giants.<br/>
Cana grinned, seeing Lucy. She had missed her for the past days and she wanted to spend some time with her again. She drank her beer, and ordered a new one, before walking to them. Letting things calm down first and getting hydrated were her first priorities.<br/>
She saw how Lucy and Natsu, as a couple, were always at each other’s side. Smiling with bright faces, being all cute. Then Natsu began a playful argument with one of the other members of the guild and that gave Lucy the chance to sit down again. Which was an opportunity for Cana to talk to her.<br/>
After finishing her second beer, she moved up to her, joining her at the bench. Lucy didn’t realize she was sitting next to her and looked with a grim face at the table.<br/>
“Have a nice journey, sweetheart?” greeted Cana first.<br/>
Lucy jumped up, before sighing in relief. “Don’t do that again!”<br/>
Cana smiled, taking both hands of the blonde woman, pulling her towards her and making Lucy sit on her own lap. “How about doing this?”<br/>
Lucy hissed, looking in every direction with a blushed face. No one seemed to pay any attention to them. “Especially don’t do that here!”<br/>
Seeing Lucy like this made her feel soft. Playing with her like this made her heart go all fast and warm. Flirting with girls was nice, but flirting with girls who have boyfriends was even better.<br/>
Lucy sat next to her, looking to the opposite side of Cana. “But if you want to know, our journey was fine.”<br/>
Cana leaned her head on one arm, sitting close to her. Then she reached under the table for Lucy’s hand. “Oh, it was fine? Did Natsu finally start to be a good boyfriend?”<br/>
Lucy pulled her hand back when Cana touched her. “I… I tried. He’s… he hasn’t… he didn’t…”<br/>
Lucy stuttered, making a fist with her hand. Cana’s hand moved up to Lucy's leg next, sliding down under her skirt. “So, is he asexual then?”<br/>
“I don’t know,” hissed Lucy.<br/>
Then Cana moved her hand up her thigh. “But we both know that you are not asexual.”<br/>
“It’s fine,” moaned Lucy, before coughing to cover it up. “I love him nonetheless.”<br/>
Cana’s hand reached for Lucy’s butt, big and soft. Her smile got wider. “I love you, too, you know?”<br/>
“No, you’re just horny.”<br/>
Cana pulled at Lucy’s panties, playfully. “So are you, that makes us a couple.”<br/>
Lucy bit on her hand. Then she faced Cana, all red. “Call us whatever, just don’t ruin this for me.”<br/>
Cana lowered her face, getting closer to the blonde woman. Her voice turned into a whisper, when she said, “So you don’t mind us being a couple?”<br/>
Lucy breathed hard before standing up, grabbing Cana with one arm. “Come,” she whispered herself, and Cana followed her.</p><p> </p><p>In a room of the guild house, empty and unused, Cana pushed Lucy against the wall. Pressing her lips against her neck, kissing her softly all over the place.<br/>
Lucy moaned, holding herself on the brunette: one arm on the back, the other on her head.<br/>
“Tell me that you love me!” she suddenly demanded.<br/>
Cana kissed her once more, before saying, “I love you.”<br/>
Lucy moaned. “One more time.”<br/>
“I love you, Lucy!”<br/>
The blonde pressed her own lips at Cana’s neck. Calmer and sweet. She rubbed Cana’s head. Her breathing went deeper, harder. The brunette pushed one knee between Lucy’s legs, lifting it up until it reached her crotch.<br/>
Lucy placed another kiss on Cana’s neck, quietly giggling. “I smell another woman on you.”<br/>
“Well, it must be my girlfriend,” replied Cana, trying to open up Lucy’s top.<br/>
Lucy giggled again, shaking her head. “You’re horrible.”<br/>
Cana faced Lucy, looking directly into her eyes. Then she closed hers, before kissing her. Lucy leaned into the kiss, starting to pull on Cana’s clothes.<br/>
“All I want is you,” Cana managed to say, before falling back into kissing.<br/>
“I know,” Lucy moaned, slowly pushing Cana’s head down to her opened cleavage. The brunette didn’t wait and placed her lips on the blonde's large breasts.<br/>
“I love you,” Cana repeated the words.<br/>
Lucy leaned her head against the wall behind her and replied with a single moan.<br/>
“Lucy?” she was called by someone who wasn’t Cana.<br/>
Both women stopped in their act and looked around, surprised and scared finding a redheaded woman standing in the next doorway.<br/>
“Erza?” Cana raised her hands, laughing. “You scared us, girl! We were just-”<br/>
Lucy grabbed her on the shoulder, stopped her, and said, “That’s not Erza.”<br/>
The redheaded woman entered the room, tilting her head to the side. Looking closer, Cana realized her mistake quickly. This woman wore no armor and her red hair reached to her waist, while her big eyes stared hollow at them.<br/>
“Flare,” Lucy greeted, putting a smile on her face. “What are you doing here?”<br/>
“What is she doing here in general?” Cana asked the blonde woman.<br/>
“Well, we were in the Sun Village, remember? She wanted to visit us again, so we took her with us!”<br/>
“Huh,” Cana took a new look on the redhead. She remembered her being a problematic and difficult mage, and a former member of Raven Tail. She wore a long, red dress, cut in ways which showed a lot of leg and breast. And looking closer, Cana realized how much breast and leg she was showing, in a way which made her drool at the mouth. Seeing Flare again, she realized how hot she actually was.<br/>
“Lucy,” muttered Flare again, her head tilting from one side to the other. “I saw you with this woman in the hall and followed you when you two left. I was curious, because you seemed quite close.”<br/>
“Well, you see-”, Lucy tried to explain the situation, obviously in a state of panic.<br/>
Cana stepped close behind her, grabbed her breasts from behind, and answered, “We’re girlfriends, you see!”<br/>
“Cana,” Lucy turned her head, to scream at her, only to be kissed by her. Surprised, she leaned into it for a second, before pushing Cana away in the next. “Stop that.”<br/>
“Girlfriends,” Flare pushed a finger on her lips, looking thoughtful. “Oh, I didn’t know that.” She lowered her head, then asked, “But what about Natsu? Isn’t he your boyfriend?”<br/>
“It’s complicated, Flare!” Lucy’s head was all red and she covered her face next. “No, wait, forget everything. It’s a big misunderstanding.”<br/>
Cana took her into her arms again, this time gentler, caressing the blonde woman's face  and replied, “Her boyfriend isn’t into sex, which would be fine normally.” Her hands reached for Lucy’s cleavage, buttoning it up. She looked into the blonde’s eyes. “But I believe she, on the other hand, is something of a sex addict herself.”<br/>
“Cana,” Lucy sighed, unable to look into anyone’s eyes, clearly embarrassed.<br/>
“Hm,” muttered Flare, shaking her head left and right. “I don’t know if I can understand that.”<br/>
Cana let go of Lucy and stepped up to Flare. “How about we help you understand?”<br/>
“Cana!” hissed Lucy behind her suddenly.<br/>
The brunette stepped closer to Flare, laying an arm around her shoulder. “We’re girlfriends, after all. We support each other!”<br/>
Flare’s head turned to her, tilting far to the side. “We are girlfriends?”<br/>
Cana smiled sweetly, her eyes falling deep into Flare’s eyes. After she gazed at her cleavage previously. “Of course, I love you, Flare. We’re destined to be together.” Her hand slid down, following the curvy side of the redhead. “My heart aches for you, can’t you hear it?” She took Flare’s head and gently pushed it into her own cleavage. “Hear? It only beats for you right now, Flare!”<br/>
“It beats fast,” Flare murmured, pressed between Cana’s breasts.<br/>
Lucy stared at the brunette, squeezed eyes, showing teeth. Cana blew her a kiss as a response.<br/>
“I know something,” began Cana as she freed Flare from her cleavage, “Lucy and I wanted to go to my room. Come and join us, my love!”<br/>
“Don’t decide that for her,” Lucy shook a fist in the air. “And who told you that anyone wants to be in your room anyway!”<br/>
Flare’s eyes were fluttering when she said, “I want to.” She looked coy to Lucy. “I never had a girlfriend before.”<br/>
Cana giggled. “And now you even have two, my cute Flare!” She kissed the redhead on the cheek, which made Flare go all shy. Then the brunette looked at Lucy, “Isn’t that so?”<br/>
The blonde made a pouty face next. “Fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Sitting on the bed, all three women shared the first moment in silence. Then Cana pulled Flare’s face to her with a single finger on her chin, before leaning down and pressing her lips on Flare’s.<br/>
The redhead was insecure at first. Then she closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss. Meanwhile, the other of Cana's hands was on Flare’s leg and rubbed her thighs.<br/>
Lucy rubbed the Flare's back before she leaned on the shoulder of the redhead. After seeing the other two going deeper into their kiss, she swallowed and began to place kisses on the neck of Flare.<br/>
Cana’s hand on Flare’s leg moved higher up, always rubbing her softly. Flare split her legs apart while breathing heavier. She and Cana stopped their kiss and looked into each other’s eyes. Then Cana pushed a finger beneath one strap of Flare’s dress and pulled it over her shoulder, exposing one of her massive breasts. It was as ample as Cana expected; sweet, soft, and big. The brunette moved towards it, her mouth open. She licked the cute, small pink nipple before she started to suck on the breast, savoring it. Flare moaned, rubbing the brunette's head, before a new finger on her chin pulled her face in the other direction. Facing Lucy, she looked surprised at first, before the blonde pressed her lips on hers, starting another kiss. Flare hummed enjoyingly, touching Lucy's face gently.<br/>
Cana’s hand on Flare’s thighs moved further on until she reached the crotch of the redhead. She felt Flare's panties and the heat radiating from there. Carefully she rubbed her middle and index finger on the front, sensing warmth and slowly being soaked. Flare moaned into the kiss with Lucy, opening her mouth and welcoming the blonde. Lucy hugged her, pushing her tongue into Flare’s mouth, moaning herself.<br/>
Cana kept on playing with the nipple using her tongue, while she slowly moved her fingers down on Flare's panties. Pulling on them, trying to take them off. It didn’t take long before Flare lifted her lower body enough to make it possible for Cana to pull the panties off, not interrupting her kiss with Lucy.<br/>
Cana stopped enjoying the big breasts of Flare and, with her tongue in the corner of her mouth, she took the panties from her legs. She believed to have caught an alluring scent in her nose and swallowed, thirsty. Then she gently pushed Flare on her bed, which broke the kiss between her and the blonde.<br/>
Flare laid on her back, a single of her breasts free, her long hair a mess, her face blushing, and her breathing heavy.<br/>
“You’re beautiful,” gasped Cana, being enchanted by the redhead.<br/>
“Yes,” Lucy agreed, breathless.<br/>
But Flare bit her lower lip, avoiding looking at them and shook her head.<br/>
“I’m not,” she rejected the compliment. “I can tell how people look at me. They’re disgusted!”<br/>
“Flare,” Lucy swallowed and grabbed the hand of the redhead. “They don’t know you and make the mistake of projecting their own flaws on you! It’s not the real you, though!”<br/>
Flare’s eyes wandered to the blonde woman, resting on her face. “But I did bad things. Even to you. Weren’t you disgusted by me?”<br/>
Lucy pushed her forehead against Flare’s hand and replied, “I am not now. Because knowing you revealed to me how beautiful you truly are.”<br/>
Flare’s face turned melancholic for a few seconds, but then Cana grabbed it with both of her hands and stared into her big red eyes.<br/>
Cana was determined and seeing those lips tremble ripped her heart apart. So she pressed her lips on Flare’s. Opening them gently, guiding her tongue into Flare’s mouth. She was surprised at first, but then she closed her eyes and her own tongue moved together with Cana’s. She grabbed Cana by her shoulder and hair, with soft and careful fingers. She moaned weakly and Cana felt how Flare embraced her. Leading her to a better, sweeter mood. Before she lost her train of thought, she broke the kiss up. A string of saliva connected their two tongues and she breathed out heavily.<br/>
“Flare,” Cana started, taking the redhead's chin, “Do you want to marry me?”<br/>
“Cana!” Lucy yelled, red-faced.<br/>
Flare had a blank face, apparently waiting for something. But then she asked, “Why marry me?”<br/>
“I love you,” Cana answered immediately, “You’re a beautiful woman and I’d be happy to have you as my wife.”<br/>
“Cana, stop that,” Lucy clenched her teeth, poking the brunette's face. “Don’t propose to people just because they're pretty!”<br/>
Cana smiled, pointing at Lucy. “See? Lucy knows I can’t resist a pretty girl, meaning we both think you’re pretty!”<br/>
“I don’t know,” Flare didn’t look satisfied.<br/>
Cana sighed in her mind. She couldn’t see a pretty face like that unhappy.  “Then let us show you!” Cana replied, and lowered herself to Flare’s free breast. She licked the pink nipple with the tip of her tongue. It didn’t take long to get it hard, then Cana opened her mouth and sucked on the whole breast. Warm and soft in her mouth. Big and juicy. She sucked on it lovingly, sparking joy in her own chest.<br/>
She wouldn’t mind marrying a woman with such a beautiful pair of breasts.<br/>
But she wasn’t the only one who treated Flare with sweet love. Lucy sat next to her, on Flare’s other side, and kissed the other breast after she pulled down the dress. She looked at Flare with burning, excited eyes; hungry.<br/>
Cana wanted to have both of these women as her wives.<br/>
Flare surrendered to the sweet attention. She leaned her head back, trying to breath, while closing her eyes. Both her arms moved up to the heads of both women, rubbing them affectionately.<br/>
The beautiful body beneath Cana was shaking. Not in the shattering earthquake of an orgasm, but trembling in the tact of the heartbeat. Flare was excited and her body began to burn like an engine. Lusting and desiring.<br/>
Cana licked over her lips and moved up to the redhead’s face. She kissed her on the cheek, and whispered in her ear, “Wait a moment with Lucy while I get something.”<br/>
Flare didn’t reply. She caressed Lucy with both her hands now, licking her own lips, breathing heavily. The blonde didn’t waste a moment and moved a hand up to the free breast and began to squeeze it lovingly.<br/>
Cana smiled seeing this. Lucy was much more horny for other girls than she wanted to admit. But that wasn’t important.<br/>
What was important was her little toy in her drawer. Her favourite strapon, clean and waiting to pleasure women.<br/>
Cana couldn’t wait any longer and took her own clothes off before putting on the strapon. Now she was ready to make both her girlfriends happy.<br/>
Meanwhile, Lucy dove further into her make out session with Flare. She was french kissing the redhead, while one of her hands reached down to Flare’s vulva. With unskilled fingers, she tried to pleasure Flare. Cana needed to teach her more, but not today.<br/>
She jumped on the bed, bringing the attention to herself.<br/>
Both women were quite deep in lust, and looked at her with foggy, lust-filled eyes.<br/>
Cana straddled Flare's legs before she directed the tip of the strapon against Flare’s vulva. “My love, I want to make you feel good.” Then she lowered herself, face to face with Flare, kissing her once more. Then she pushed herself into Flare.<br/>
The redhead opened her mouth, before clenching her teeth. She held herself against Cana, who grabbed on Flare’s legs. Slowly she pulled herself out. Then she pushed another kiss onto Flare before she entered into her once more.<br/>
This time Flare moaned. It was timid and sweet. Cana pulled her legs up so that both of them leaned against her shoulders, making it easier for her to push herself in and out.<br/>
Flare bent herself flat on the bed, embracing her strapon. Her hands grabbed the blanket beneath her, her breasts heaved up and down in the rhythm of the brunette’s motions.  They swayed lovingly, in all their beauty, which made Cana even hungrier. Flare trembled, pulsating with every single push. Cana’s hips pushed the strapon, precise and controlled. She savoured the view of Flare shaking in pleasure. Her hot breathed moans were like music, while her sweaty, delicate body enchanted her through her eyes.<br/>
Lucy bowed down to Flare and grabbed for her face. Kissing her between the moans, she stroked her softly through her red hair.<br/>
Cana wanted to bring Flare many times more pleasure. Her own heart was racing, driven by lust. Seeing her two girlfriends having fallen so deep into this made her proud, gave her strength.<br/>
Pushing again and again, Cana’s body became hotter, her hips kept on moving. A strict rhythm began, moving in and out. She hugged Flare’s legs, kissing them, for she yearned to show affection.<br/>
Flare lifted her hips, giving the brunette a better stance. At the same time, her arms embraced the blonde, moving over her entire upper body, trying to rid her of her clothes. She had difficulties kissing Lucy, her own moaning interrupted them again and again, with their tongues in the air, licking at each other thirstily.<br/>
Flare’s moaning turned louder, higher. She pushed Lucy against her breasts, who started to kiss those next. Her entire body trembled.<br/>
Cana understood that Flare was at her limit, and she was thrilled. She sped her motions up, grabbing Flare’s hips, lifting her even more. She closed her eyes, listening to the moans. Flare became louder and louder, clearly on the border of her orgasm. Her voice drilled deep into Cana’s core, burning deep into her heart.<br/>
She pushed harder, once, twice, thrice.<br/>
Flare screamed and then her voice broke. Her body convulsed, stretching all her limbs ecstatically. She ejaculated heavily against Cana, who breathed heavily, having tired herself out.<br/>
Then she felt something soft and big against her, and she opened her eyes again.<br/>
Lucy sat next to her, her clothes ripped apart and her hair a mess. She looked into Cana’s eyes with hunger and longing. Then she kissed the brunette. Cana kissed her back, reaching for Lucy’s clothes, taking them off.<br/>
The kiss was long, but didn’t last long enough for Cana, and Lucy pulled back, now as naked as her, presenting her own pair of large breasts.<br/>
“I love you,” Cana said to her, seeing her in her lust-filled state.<br/>
Lucy smiled, earnest and touched.<br/>
Then Flare sighed heavily and both other women looked at her.<br/>
She was still awake, even though she gazed towards the ceiling with half-closed eyes. Her skin was red and sweaty, her hair over the whole bed. She was breathing loud and deep, still not recovered from her climax.<br/>
“Yes,” she whispered suddenly.<br/>
“Yes, what?” Cana asked, bowing down to her.<br/>
Flare still looked to the ceiling with her big eyes, but tried to reach with shaking arms at both women. “Marrying.”<br/>
Cana wanted to ask again what she meant. But then she remembered her earlier action, trying to cheer her up. For a moment she felt the cold iron of worry in her chest. But she also was in a lust-filled state, and seeing Flare half-naked made the idea of marriage much more appealing.<br/>
But she didn’t get a chance to reply: “Don’t be silly, Flare.” Lucy moved up to Flare, rubbing her cheek. “Marry someone you love.”<br/>
“I love you both,” Flare responded immediately, “I want to marry you two.”<br/>
Lucy didn’t reply, but lowered herself to press her lips on Flare’s, sitting astride on the redhead.<br/>
Cana swallowed. She got a good view of Lucy from behind now and her hands moved on her own. She touched Lucy’s butt. Soft and squishy. Her fingers moved lower, slowly, enjoying everything.<br/>
Then they finally reached Lucy’s vulva. And it was dripping.<br/>
And Cana felt how she regained strength again, for a bit more fun.</p><p> </p><p>Lucy lied on Flare, breasts pressed against breasts, kissing each other between sharing sweet words. Floating in pleasure, they looked at each other with sparkling eyes, confessing feelings. It made Cana’s heart go all warm and fuzzy. Seeing both her girlfriends so in love made her feel whole and complete. But she wasn’t finished yet, for she directed the strapon against the vulva of Lucy, sitting right behind both girls. The strapon had been cleaned and was ready for another ride. One hand held it, the other one was massaging Lucy’s butt.<br/>
Then Cana pushed the strapon into Lucy, swiftly, without any resistance.<br/>
Lucy raised her head and moaned out loud, before Flare pulled her back into a kiss.<br/>
Cana pulled the strapon half out before pushing it back in. Again, Lucy moaned, which was muffled from kissing Flare.<br/>
Cana pulled out and pushed in again, savouring Lucy’s moans. This time she moved leisurely. Previously, she wanted to bring Flare to her climax. But now she wanted to enjoy the sweet voice of Lucy. Showing her how much pleasure she could get. Spoiling her, loving her.<br/>
Seeing the back of the blonde head was thrilling. Her hips, shaking and moving was hypnotizing.  Every single moan pulled at Cana’s heartstrings. These moments being together fulfilled Cana. Her heart raced faster, making her blood turn to flames in her body.<br/>
She couldn’t resist and slapped Lucy’s butt.<br/>
The blonde screamed and turned to her. Cana was worried for a single second about having enraged her. But instead Lucy smiled delightedly. “Harder,” she begged.<br/>
The brunette didn’t hesitate and slapped her again.<br/>
“Yes, yes!” Lucy screamed in pleasure. Her hips were shaking more erratically. “Fuck me, Cana! I want you!”<br/>
Cana pushed herself harder while she leaned forward. “I love you, Lucy!”<br/>
Lucy pushed herself harder against her. “I love you, too, Cana! I love you, I love you, I love you!” Her words turned unintelligible between the moans.<br/>
Cana focussed harder on pushing the strapon. These words made her feel blessed, like bathing in sunlight or flying with a new pair of wings. She was in love, and forgot everything else but pleasing Lucy.<br/>
The blonde was making out with Flare again. Both of them were saying “I love you” to each other again and again.<br/>
Lucy’s hips were pushing hard against Cana. Hungry for pleasure, Lucy’s body was trembling. Cana squeezed her butt, loving the softness between her fingers. She felt how Lucy was shaking under the thrustings of the strapon. Each time, she was trembling in lust.<br/>
Cana hungered for this. She yearned to hear Lucy moaning, to see her body break under the pleasure. Her own breathing was hot and heavy. She drove herself harder and harder into this, bringing Lucy to her climax.<br/>
The blonde embraced Flare desperately, unable to stop moaning. The redhead was hugging her back, kissing her all over her neck, face, and shoulder.<br/>
Cana thrusted faster. Being pushed by the louder, more frantic moans of Lucy. She pushed and pulled, pushed and pulled. Lucy began to scream in pleasure, before she yelled “Cana!” Then her body convulsed, overcome by the orgasm.<br/>
Lucy broke apart on Flare, sweetly embraced.<br/>
Cana held herself at her hips, feeling exhausted all of the sudden. Carefully she pulled herself out, feeling the tight grip around it. Lucy’s fluids soaked the bed and hit Cana and Flare.<br/>
The brunette sighed, moving next to her girlfriends who were still hugging each other. Lucy was breathing heavy, still in the afterglow of her orgasm. Flare looked at her, sweet and in love.<br/>
It was a lovely view, Cana thought. Then she dozed off.</p><p>Something was poking her cheek. Surprised, Cana woke up, seeing a pouty Lucy pinching her face.<br/>
“What is it, my love?” she asked, smiling.<br/>
Lucy, who lied next to her, didn’t look happy. “Don’t come with ‘my love’. You were tricking me.”<br/>
“I was?”<br/>
“Yeah, you made me say “I love you, Cana,” while we were doing it.”<br/>
Cana grinned at her. “Sorry, next time I’ll stop when you start to come.”<br/>
Lucy’s face turned red, avoiding her gaze. “Just… just don’t make me say something like this again. Knowing what I also feel for Natsu.”<br/>
Cana reached for Lucy’s face, losing herself in the beauty. “So there will be other times again?”<br/>
Lucy looked back at her, smiling, kissing her hand. “Of course. After what you did to me, you need to take responsibility.”<br/>
Cana’s heart was flying in heaven. She could even feel how her eyes started to burn at the first tears showing up.<br/>
But she also felt an unpleasant sting in her mind. Natsu.<br/>
Poor Natsu. It wasn’t his problem that he was… wasn’t… whatever he was. It just happened that his girlfriend was too thirsty for the good of their relationship.<br/>
“Hm, taking responsibility,” muttered Flare, and the other two women looked up to the other side of the bed.  The redhead looked thoughtful and rubbed her belly. “So, from whom will I get the baby now?”<br/>
Lucy and Cana stared at each other before Lucy replied, “You didn’t get pregnant by us today, Flare.”<br/>
Flare tilted her head, looking to the other girls. “I didn’t?”<br/>
“Yeah, sorry,” Cana winked at her, “For this we need a tool neither of us have. If you want a kid, ask Mirajane. She’s equipped for this stuff.”<br/>
Lucy looked at her with narrow eyes. “How do you know that?”<br/>
Cana just grinned at her, making her sigh in resignation.<br/>
“Hm, it’s fine,” Flare muttered again. “It’s fine.” She hugged Lucy from behind. “I want to spend some time with my wives first.”<br/>
Lucy smiled at first, feeling the softness of Flare on her back, before her face showed worry. “We need to talk about that, too!”<br/>
“Not now,” Cana decided before hugging Lucy. And when Lucy wanted to object, Cana kissed her. And Lucy hugged her back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>-Asexuality is legit, and asexual people/ace are valid-</p><p>It just happens that this story is written by an useless lesbian about horny gals being gay for each other. No offense against anyone who is asexual.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>